Cruel Fate
by XxX-Beautiful-Goodbye-XxX
Summary: Named after the second chapter. Difrent stories on how cruel fate can be. From losing your soulmate, to killing your own soulmate. R & R!
1. Truly Broken

So this is a little story I thought of. It's what I think you would feel if you lost your soulmate. I'm thinking of doing a few stories about soulmates, like if your soulmate was evil and what not.

Truly Broken

I've had a hard life. I never knew my mom, and my dad abused me. I used to say I was broken.

He changed that. I was walking home from work one night. I bumped into him, making him drop some papers. I met him again, I soon learned who he was. A shifter, part of the Night World.

I was fixed, I would say. I never thought anything bad would happen. This was my happily ever after. So I was taken aback that night. The men broke into our apartment. I was out getting us food. I walked into our house, he was tied to a chair. The three men all turned to me. They were all the same height. About 6'1. One had grey hair, and grey eyes. He was so dull, empty of life. One of the other men had copper colored hair, with bright hazel eyes. Matching my own. The last man had jet black hair, much like my own. His eyes shocked me, they were a honey color. Those eyes were deceiving. Such a light color for such a dark man.

"Nice of you to join us." The man with the grey eyes said.

"And she brought food." Hazel eyes joked, pointing to the Wendy's bag in my hand.

"Why don't we just get his over with. Hunter isn't a patient man." Honey eyes said.

Each man pulled out a silver dagger. Grey eyes started crackling.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, my eyes narrowing on the silver in their hands. The one thing that could kill him. I was shaking, please no. God please help us threw this, I prayed.

"You broke Night World law. You told a human, and fell in love with one." Hazel eyes said to my soulmate.

"Night World?" I asked, trying my best at lying.

"Don't even try." Honey eyes said.

I sighed, lying wasn't in my nature. I couldn't do it, it made me, who I am.

"I love you. I'm so sorry, I should of been more careful. Kendal, I love you, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." My soulmate said using our mind link.

"Oakley it's not your fault. I love you too, we'll be okay. I promise you, it will be. I love you!" I replied threw our link.

I was so lost in my soulmate's mind and my own thoughts, I didn't realize what was going on around me. And when I finally got my bearings back, it was too late. Their daggers were already in his heart.

"I love you." Oakley whispered threw our link.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Then all I could feel was pain. Part o my soul just died. The men left as I lay sobbing on the floor. Begging them to kill me too. This was my side of the deal, torture. Losing the one made for you, is torture. I tugged on the limp cord. I cried out in pain, this was too much. I tugged one last lime at the limp cord, before it disappeared completely. As did part of me.

That's why I stand here today. On the edge of this building. Looking down below. Where people look like ants. I thought I was broken before. But I never felt this much pain before. I never truly knew what it felt like to be broken. Until now. I am truly broken. With that one last thought I jumped. To my death. To my soulmate.

R & R! Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. -XxXBeautifulGoodbyeXxX 


	2. Cruel Fate

So I decided to do as I was thinking. Im going to write some stories about soulmates, that aren't your normal soulmate stories. So this story is what I'd think you feel if your soulmate was evil.

Cruel Fate

Fate is a wonderful thing, as well as an evil thing. I guess you could say, fate is a contradiction. I can relate to that.

Let me explain. I am the picture of the perfect girl. I have long blond hair, that is perfectly strait. Bright blue eyes and perfect features. I get strait A's and I'm popular. I live in a big house, with a green lawn. Everything about me is perfect, always has been.

Everything about him is wrong. Wrong for me. He is the picture of the bad boy. With unruly brown hair. Dark green eyes. He wears black jeans, grey T-shirts and a leather jacket. He gets strait F's. He lives in a apartment by him self. He is the guy every girl wants and every guy is afraid of. He is a bad boy.

And he is my soulmate. Perfect match, not so much. He is also a vampire. Part of a society called the Night World. Full of witches, vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters. Sounds crazy, but those monsters, are real. Well not all of them are bad. There is a big group of them, that are good. They call themselves Circle Daybreak. Well enough about that. Soulmates are made for one another. They complete one another. I guess my soulmate and I are unique in that case. I can't stand him. And its not because he killed my sister and brother. It's because he is evil, simply as that. That's also the reason why I'm in this meadow, stake in hand.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Kim." My soulmate said.

"Well hello to you too, Michael." I said.

"What brings you here?" Michael asked.

"This!" I said plunging the stake in his heart.

"Why? I'm your soulmate." Michael said through our mind link.

"You killed Sarah and Ryan, and you almost killed me!" I said.

"I didn't know you were my soulmate. Why won't you give me a chance?" Michael pleaded.

"I already did. I'm sorry it had to be this way." I said pushing the stake in farther.

"Goodbye." I whispered. Fate was so cruel sometimes, putting people in situations like this. But this was my fate. My cruel fate. And I was fine with it.

Michael fell to the ground mummifying. Then all I could feel was pain. Then nothing but relief. The part of my soul that belonged to him was gone. As was the cord that connected us. I was free!

R & R what do you think? Thanks for reading! - XxXBeautifulGoodbyeXxX 


End file.
